


Nighttime

by beettleandsmiles (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Heartache, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Kaito struggles to sleep at night because he can't stop thinking about the person he loves.





	Nighttime

Kaito let out and groan and found himself turning over for what was most likely the fifth time that night.

It was late, yet his thoughts refused to allow him any rest. He couldn’t get his mind off one person. _Kokichi Ouma._

His heart aches, wanting nothing more than to have Kokichi’s returned love even if he knew it was impossible.

For Kokichi not only didn’t love him, but he loved another, arguably far better, partner.

So, Kaito again found himself turning over in bed. There was no way he was ever going to get sleep that night.


End file.
